kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Town
Twilight Town is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, ''and '' Kingdom Hearts III. ''It is the "birthplace" of Roxas and has since been infested with Nobodies. However, Heartless were known to have been in the city during Roxas's time in the Organization. Despite its subtle atmosphere, Twilight Town is one of the largest worlds known. It is located in between the realms of dark and light, similar to the Land of Departure, Castle Oblivion, Traverse Town and The World That Never Was. As its name implies, this world's sun is always in the same position in the sky, never rising nor setting. Twilight Town is a quiet city in endless sunset. Much like Traverse Town in the previous game, it is divided into several distinct districts, commonly known as Market Street, Sunset Terrace, and Yen Sid's Tower. Though the Tower is not truly part of the town; it is merely reached by a train from this world. Setting ''Market Street Market Street is quite easily seen as the largest area of Twilight Town, and is what is most commonly referred to as Twilight Town itself. Market Street is a long, winding, steeply-sloped road that leads from the lower areas of the city to Central Station. The upper portion of the street is known as Station Heights. There are a few shops at Station Heights, including an item shop run by someone familiar to Final Fantasy X fans. There are also shops for accessories, armor, weapons, and a shop run by a Moogle. ''Central Station'' Central Station is a large train station that leads all over the world, including other districts of the city and The Beach, which is never visited in-game. It rests in a large open area called Station Plaza, and is roofed by the town's distinctive Clock Tower, which, though a twelve-hour clock, has "I" at the top instead of "XII". Roxas, Axel and Xion spent most of their after-mission time at the clocktower, eating sea-salt ice cream with each other. Setzer can be found here after completing the main story of this world. ''Tram Common'' The lower portion of Market Street is Tram Common, an open-market area with a free tram circling around. Many shops are found here, including the accessory shop and armor shop run by familiar faces to Final Fantasy VII fans, and a synthesis shop owned by Elmina the Moogle. It appears to be the location of many homes as well. Both parts of Market Street connect to the Sandlot, the area where the infamous Struggle battles take place, and to the Back Alley and Hayner's gang's hideout, The Usual Spot. It is implied that Roxas's house in the Simulated Twilight Town is above The Usual Spot. ''Sunset Terrace'' Another district of the town, Sunset Terrace, can be reached by taking the train at Central Station to Sunset Station. Connecting to Sunset Terrace is Sunset Hill, where Roxas spots the mysterious Ghost Train on the fifth day. Sunset Terrace is eventually joined to the Market Street areas through the Underground Concourse, which finally opens the last time Sora and his party visit Twilight Town. ''The Mysterious Tower'' The final part of Twilight Town is the Mysterious Tower. It can only be reached by the Magic Train that appears in Central Station. Little is known about this area, other than that Yen Sid chose it to build his tower and to train King Mickey. It is also accessible to Pete, along with his Heartless minions. Later in the game, after Yen Sid departs, many Nobodies can be found in the tower. This location was later revealed as a new world in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. The new world is called Mysterious Tower, and it has been seen that the King was training with Master Yen Sid in the Sorcerer's Loft. ''The Neighborhood'' The Neighborhood is a section of Twilight Town visited in Kingdom Hearts III. It features an item shop, a gummi ship parts shop, and a mailbox that can be used to send off postcards earned at item shops to acquire free, randomly determined items. It is also home to a bistro owned by Scrooge McDuck and operated by Remy. ''Simulated Twilight Town'' The virtual Twilight Town was a false Twilight Town created by DiZ as an attempt to keep Roxas contained while throwing off Organization XIII. It was created using the same technology he used in Radiant Garden's Space Paranoids, and he placed Roxas within it a similar way to the way one enters the latter world. It contained every nook and cranny of the real Twilight Town, but had some glitches, as the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town prove. He even recreated every resident of the town, using data samples of each person's heart in the real town. Although keeping to their usual attitudes, they do act differently based on how DiZ needs them to. The virtual Twilight Town was first visited by Sora near the end of the game. He enters the virtual Twilight Town with the help of Hayner, Pence, and Olette. It holds the only known entrance to The World That Never Was, a dark portal left by Axel after being defeated and the picture of the gang with the old mansion in the background from the simulated Twilight Town. Differences from the Simulated Twilight Town Though not easily caught by a player on their first time through the game, there are many notable differences between the virtual and real versions of Twilight Town. These include: *Yen Sid's Tower only exists in the real Twilight Town. The train to it in the simulated Twilight Town leads to nowhere, and is considered a ghost train. *The world and battle music pieces in the simulated Twilight Town are completely different from those of the real Twilight Town. Likewise, as the Twilight Town that appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories is not the real one either, it uses the same pieces as that of the simulated Twilight Town (however, the music pieces stay the same as those of the real Twilight Town when Sora visits the fake one). But, whenever Roxas visits Twilight Town in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, the music is the same as the simulated Twilight Town. *Hayner, Pence, and Olette have little knowledge of Roxas's existence in the real Twilight Town (though they feel that they have met Sora, Roxas's original self, even before meeting him), but they are his best friends in the simulated Twilight Town. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Roxas and Axel briefly met Pence; later Roxas met Hayner and Olette as well, although they never reached the extent of friendship shown in the simulated Twilight Town. *Setzer is the Struggle champion in the simulated Twilight Town. In the real Twilight Town, it is Seifer, though this could be because Seifer beat Setzer in the last competition, taking his place as champion. *In the simulated Twilight Town, there is a standalone building with a candy shop. In the real Twilight Town, there is a Synthesis Shop instead. *Only the item shop is functional in the simulated Twilight Town, but all shops are in the real Twilight Town. *Evidently, Sora must go to the simulated Twilight Town only once - and he discovers that the computer in the simulated world's Old Mansion's basement is destroyed (by Roxas), while it is in perfect shape in the real Twilight Town. *The Save Points in the basements of the Old Mansion are different - the basement in the simulated Twilight Town uses Type B while the one in the real Twilight Town uses Type A. ''Other areas'' Apart from the main areas of Twilight Town, there are also several unclassified areas. These include The Woods beyond the borders of the town (accessible only through a break in the wall of Tram Common), The Old Mansion '''that lies within it, and the '''Underground Concourse, a series of interconnected tunnels that lead to almost all areas of Twilight Town and the entrance to the tunnels from the Sunset Terrace Story ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Twilight Town is the birthplace of all human-form Nobodies, with possible exception of Naminé. When they are first "born", they arrive in front of the manor gates, in the clearing of the woods. Here, a previously born Nobody greets them and gives them their new name. Roxas at first turned down Xemnas's offer to join Organization XIII and wandered the city streets. After seeing a trio of friends (Hayner, Pence, and Olette), Axel sees Roxas's apparent sadness over not having friends here, appears, and gives him sea-salt ice cream, convincing him to join atop the Clock Tower. Throughout Roxas's life as a Nobody, he, Axel, and Xion used the Clock Tower as a meeting place after their missions, where they would sit and talk about their missions, or discuss whatever came to mind. It is also here that the final battle between Roxas and Xion takes place; the end result being Xion's return to Sora. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Meanwhile, Sora, Donald, and Goofy accessed a memory-based Twilight Town via a card on the eleventh floor of Castle Oblivion. Sora, vexed and confused, wondered why Vexen mentioned the words "my Riku" and "the other side of Sora's heart". After Sora defeated Vexen, Vexen was just about to reveal Marluxia's plans (and, by extension, Roxas's existence) to Sora and company when Axel barged in and killed Vexen. At a later point, Riku, also in Castle Oblivion, accessed the memory version of Twilight Town with help from King Mickey. In the memory Twilight Town, Riku meets DiZ, fights Riku Replica in their second match ending with Riku defeating the Replica and causing him to fade out of existence, and meets Naminé before confronting Ansem, Seeker of Darkness one last time, to conquer his darkness. ''Kingdom Hearts II DiZ, unknown to Organization XIII, began using the Old Mansion as a headquarters for his revenge. Along with Naminé and Riku, he set up computer systems and Memory Pods in the basement levels of the manor, and monitored Sora's progression as he regained his memories while Roxas lived in a virtual simulation of Twilight Town. The restoration process finishes exactly one year from the day that Sora created Roxas, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy awaken from their sleep with their memories restored up to the point that they entered Castle Oblivion, but do not know how long they were asleep, or how they got to Twilight Town. Sora says that the surroundings are rather familiar, and the group wonders if they had ever been there before. They wander the streets, looking for answers, and ultimately meet Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, and the other residents of Twilight Town. In the Sandlot, the Struggle tournament organizer will explain how they end up doing Struggle battles. In the Market Street, the tram has stopped running and the Moogle shop is closed, sporting a sign that says "Synthesis Workshop - coming soon!" Eventually, they encounter King Mickey, when he saves them from a group of attacking Nobodies and tells them to board a magic train to the Mysterious Tower. Once there, the tower's master, Yen Sid, gives Sora new clothes, new abilities, and explains the situation with Organization XIII. He also returns the Gummi Ship to them, and puts them on their new quest. Sora and the party return to Twilight Town twice during their adventures. The first time, he learns that Kairi fled Destiny Islands in search of him and was kidnapped by Axel. As he leaves town, he is stopped by Saïx, who taunts him into defeating more Heartless for Organization XIII. The second time, the party, along with Mickey, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, go to the manor where Sora and the party awakened, and find the digital Twilight Town, which leads them to The World That Never Was. Mini-games Sora *Struggle can be replayed in the Sandlot while Twilight Town is available. *Three summer job mini-games, Mail Delivery, Cargo Climb, and Grandstander, can be found on the bulletin board at Station Plaza. *The other three summer job games, Poster Duty, Bumble-Buster, and Junk Sweep, can be found on the board at Tram Common. *There is also a Skateboarding game, SB Street Rave. Roxas *In order to earn money to go to the beach (that Roxas never got to), the gang must earn munny from doing odd jobs that are posted around the city on bulletin boards. Good work gives the player 50 munny (or, 100 munny for the Poster Duty) whilst mediocre work gives the player 30 munny and poor work gives only 10 munny. *Roxas and Hayner both sign up to compete in the famous Struggle tournament. This consists of a series of simple battles amongst Twilight Town residents for a prestigious trophy and the Champion Belt. *When the player is collecting munny for Roxas to go to the beach, if the players collects a total of 2,000 munny or more, a text cutscene will appear with Roxas saying "I think that's enough munny". Then the screen will go black and a box will appear saying "You've become quite dextrous (AP+2)". Then the player will go to the station and the group will comment on how much munny Roxas made saying "Whoa Roxas, that's awesome!" - Hayner, and "We can even buy a watermelon with this!" - Pence. Treasures ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Roxas's Chests Sora's Chests ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' Puzzle Pieces See also *Old Mansion *Castle Oblivion *The World That Never Was Trivia *Roxas's room can be accessed using cheat codes. However, it doesn't seem to have enough leg room for Sora and company. *During Sora's story, only the Computer Room (since this is where the user is taken) and Basement Hall are playable in the Simulated Twilight Town. If the player tries to leave this part of the mansion, Sora will say that leaving the computer room doesn't feel right, and that something is causing the door to the Basement Corridor to not open. *The Simulated Twilight Town has different music from the real Twilight Town, but strangely, in Final Mix, when you view the cutscenes from the simulated Twilight Town in Theater Mode, it contains the music from the real Twilight Town (This applies to most cutscenes. Some of them still have the Simulated Twilight Town music). Also, when Sora enters the Simulated Twilight Town near the end of the game, the music stays the same as the real Twilight Town (in both versions of the game). de:Twilight Town es:Villa Crepúsculo fr:Cité du Crépuscule it:Crepuscopoli Virtuale pt:Twilight Town pt-br:Twilight Town Category:Worlds Category:Worlds in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Worlds in Kingdom Hearts III Category:Worlds in 358/2 Days Category:Worlds in Chain of Memories